Hot For Teacher
by Duo no Tsuin
Summary: An AU songfic where Vegeta is a highschool senior and Bulma is a new teacher. Between a plotting Bejita and a drooling Yamcha, Vegeta has his work cut out for him. FYI: Bulma is the SAME age as Vegeta &this has a PLOT! *lol* VxB **Incomplete**


****

Standard Disclaimers:

I do not own _Dragonball Z_ or Van Halen's "Hot For Teacher"

However, this story is _my_ intellectual property. (I need to cut back on hentai thoughts -_-)

****

Warnings:

Drama, adult situations (romance? unwelcome advances?), Alternate Universe OOCness (Goku stupid? ChiChi a preppie? Vegeta _horny_!?) , bad language, attempted humor, odd events based on true stories, general highschool scariness, and this _is_ a songfic. Not to mention . . . conspiracies? *snickers* You'll see. ;) Though this chapter is probably more worthy of PG-13, I'm going to start off with an **R** rating based on what's coming. 

No pairings yet. VxB implications; maybe a little GxCC

****

Notes/Quick Background:

I know that I could use the Japanese format for names, but I'm not very good with it (-sama, -chan, etc) so I'm not going to take a chance. Plus, for argument's sake, this story takes place in America 'cause they say "you write what you know," and I've never lived anywhere else so– *shrugs* But Vegeta was born in Japan and Bulma lived there most of her life as well. (Bulma did, right? *sweatdrops* I know _no_thing) So every once in awhile they might throw in a bit of Japanese vocabulary.

In the Japanese version of _DragonballZ_ "Bejita" was Vegeta. *heh* So, Instead of saying VegetaSr. all the time (which would confuse the _Hell_ out of me), I decided to call Vegeta's dad Bejita. Simple enough. I didn't know what to use as a last name, so . . . Ouja or "king" works for the moment. *shrugs* I am _so_ not creative with names. .

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**__**

[Denotes song lyrics]

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

Hot For Teacher

By Duo no Tsuin

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter One

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"So what's your schedule look like, Vegeta?"

"Here, take a look." Vegeta thrust the offensive paper into Goku's hands.

"Oh, looks like we only have two classes together . . . _wow_, Vegeta! We have gym and Chemistry together! _Man_, that is cool!"

**__**

["Oh wow, man!"]

"Oh _joy_." _At least I still have english, physics, and trig to myself._ Goku– nicknamed Kakkarot by Vegeta when they were younger– wasn't the best at math, really. He wasn't bad, but he constantly needed help with it. _Amazingly enough, he gets them right even as long as it takes him. _And as long as Vegeta could remember . . . _he_ was the one Goku called on as the designated study buddy. But it came to a point where Vegeta didn't mind throwing the excuse, "I'm going to Kakkarot's to study," in his father's face. 

At first, Vegeta had begun bringing Goku to his house solely to aggravate his dad. Bardock, Goku's father, could be called a subsidiary worker in Bejita's company. _And he always did believe that his name was symbolic of his class._ Bejita Ouja. _King . . . more like a tyrant. Or a vulture . . . perhaps a snake–_

__

He sure is quiet today. Must be nerves. Or else . . . "Are you taking Algebra2 too?"

__

The co-requisite to Chemistry. "No. Trigonometry."

"Aw, that sucks," he frowned. _I wish we had more classes together. When we were sophomores, we had nearly all our classes together. At least it stopped all the teasing from those kids in elementary and junior high . . . thanks to Vegeta. He stood up for me._

"Besides, I took Calculus last semester. Last year was Geometry and Algebra2, remember?"

"Oh _yeah_, that's what we took together. I was really looking forward to studying together this year." _Each year, we have less and less classes together. It's almost depressing._

He could tell from the silence that Goku was thinking. _A dangerous past-time._ "Well . . . there's always Chemistry. A lot of math in that."

"Oh yeah!" _Leave it to Veg to cheer me up._ "See you later, buddy," Goku said as he waved.

__

Me and my big mouth.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Vegeta was walking to his locker to drop off his books before going to his gym class.

"Hey, Vegeta, you have your stuff for gym?" Goku had his locker next to Vegeta. If they weren't seniors, then they'd be locker buddies like they were the last two years.

"Of course, I do." 

__

Always the overachiever. "I'm going on ahead. You'd better hurry up, Vegeta, or you're going to be late," he called over his shoulder as he concentrated on squeezing through the crowded hall.

"Whatever, I'll be there." He reached for his black gym bag, but when he tried to pull it out it wouldn't budge.

__

Dammit, this is a new bag! If this rips I'm gonna– This time, when he pulled, it came loose, flew out of his hand . . . and knocked some girl down. 

"_Itaii_!"

"_Dammit_, of all the goddamn shitty lockers, I have to get _this_ one."

Behind him, the young woman gathered her books, shoulderbag, and her enemy and stood. "Did you _lose_ something?"

__

Great, I probably knocked down one of those cheerleaders with the lawyer father, and she's going to sue me for getting her slutty cheerleading outfit dirty. He turned around to grab his bag from the offensive girl, "_Yeah_," and saw a young woman holding his bag in a graceful outstretched right hand accented by a single silver ring.

He noticed the stone in the center. _Dark blue._

She smiled kindly– and almost sadly. "Seems like you and I are sharing the same bad day."

He didn't really think much at this point. He just noticed her hair color. _Bright blue._ And then he realized she spoke to him. "Uh, yeah," he grasped the bag, "thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

The tardy bell rang and she realized she was late. "Damn." Letting go of his bag, she looked apprehensively at his blank stare that revealed nothing. "Um, don't you have to be in class."

"Huh?" The final bell rang. 

"You're lucky, you must have this period off." She winked at him and walked away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and have a better day, alright?" Then she walked away.

It was weird, to say the least; he was a bumbling buffoon. He watched her retreating back. _Isn't she kind of dressed up for school,_ he thought.

And speaking of school, "Shit, I'm late!" He took off running down the hall to the locker room.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Vegeta was exasperated. _That damn onna made me late for the first day of class!_ Granted, it was only gym. _But I'm never late._

Goku was already warming up when Vegeta arrived in the gym. "Where were you?"

"No where."

"Come on, Vegeta, you're _never_ late for class. Well, not usually."

__

You on the other hand are you usually receiving my interrogation. "That was when I ditched, and I didn't show up at all." _Big difference._

"You know what I mean. Where were you, really?"

"I ran into . . . someone, that's all." _Nothing special there . . . _

"Really? Who?"

"No one special." _Just a girl with blue hair– _

"Come on, Vegeta." _This is me you're talking too._ "I can tell it wasn't just _any_one." _Could it be? Veg, did you finally meet someone worthy in your eyes? _"Who was she?"

__

Your instincts are eery sometimes. "I never said she was a girl." _Is it fair for me to even categorize her that way? She looked . . . mature?_

I was right. It was a girl. "Do you know her?"

"No . . . I just knocked her down in the highway."

__

Holy shit, that's priceless! "Whoa, hold on, I want details. How'd it happen?"

"My gym bag got caught on my locker; when I wrestled it out, it hit her and knocked her down."

"What did she look like?"

"Nothing special. The usual."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know, Kakkarot. She was just some random primped up whore– and probably a cheerleader, too." _But she didn't act like one . . . let alone look the part._

"That good, huh?"

"Maybe for _your_ tastes, yes."

"So I'd like her? _Damn_, I wish I could meet her! Where was this?"

"By our lockers."

"Alright! Maybe we'll see her later." _Then I'll meet this mystery girl!_

"I doubt it. She was probably lost– first day, remember?" _Just a coincidence. I'll probably never see her again._

"You never know. You might see her again."

"Whatever."

__

Time for the test . . . "On second thought if you can't appreciate her, then I don't think you deserve her."

Vegeta froze. "Is that a challenge?" He smirked, "For all you know, she's a _dog_." _You're a liar, Vegeta._

I've hit pay-dirt! Goku shook his head. "I don't think so. You would've said if she was."

__

And you're still a baka, Kakkarot. "How would _you_ know?"

__

'Cause I'm your best friend. Well, you're my best friend. Either way, I know you better than anybody. He shrugged and smiled. "Lucky guess."

"Maybe to some."

He couldn't contain it any longer. "Ah man, I _knew_ she was hot!"

__

Is he a fucking psychic? Nah. Mind games, that's all. Simple mind games . . . then why didn't I pick up on them. Fucking hopeless . . . 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

To be continued.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Gee . . . I _wonder_ who that blue haired "girl" is. *lol* She'll make her appearance in the next chapter, if I can get it started. .

Well, that's all I've got so far. In case you don't know, I usually write as I go. Plus, I tend to jump ahead in the story. (So I actually have a couple more unpolished chapters;) My hardest task is putting all the pieces together and making the story flow smoothly. Thanks for reading, and I'll be expecting your feedback whether it be through reviews or my email. ^_~ :

duonotsuin@yahoo.com


End file.
